Yo, Crank
by Hagen Anfallen Sixx
Summary: Del tipo "¿y si...?" Imaginen lo que habría pasado si Newt fuera Inmune y Minho tuviera la llamarada. Imagínenlo sabiendo que ellos eran pareja desde el laberinto. ¿ya? Aquí mi versión de los hechos. [MinEwt] [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí expuestos pertenecen a su respectivo autor (James Dashner) y a quienes él ha vendido o prestado derechos sobre su obra. Esta historia es ficticia y se realiza sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento. _Este fic participa del fandom de Maze Runner en el Reto de Apertura: "One True Pairing" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

Que me he tardado una vida en decidirme sobre que escribir y a final de cuentas esto ha salido en una exhalación, nunca pensé que me saliera a las 4 de la mañana pero así es con la inspiración: siempre llega sin invitación.

**Hagen fuera ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, Crank<strong>

Su boca se abrió suavemente, sintió los oídos zumbarle y completamente calientes, sintió los ojos quemar en sus cuencas debido a las lagrimas amontonándose para salir, sintió el picor en la nariz y un grito subir por su garganta, sin embargo solo apretó los puños, lanzó un bufido y contuvo la respiración como si eso evitara que todo el torbellino de emociones en él que había caído se liberara explotando peor que la bomba de Hiroshima.

Thomas miró a Minho… ¿se volvería un Crank?

Newt miró a Minho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tan pronto que de pie ahí y lo más orgulloso que nunca había estado dejó caer las lágrimas, extendió su mano para tomar el brazo de Minho en señal de apoyo pero el otro se zafó apenas sintió la cálida mano. Si Newt le brindaba consuelo de alguna forma Minho no podría mantener la barrera de sentimientos y se iba a quebrar ahí.

Por eso solo se mantuvo firme, por eso Thomas y Newt no vieron reacción, pero el corazón de Newt había sido estrujado como nunca antes ese día.

* * *

><p>Los vio ir por él, se quedó sentado mientras esos hombres le apuntaban con su analizador descubriendo en un pestañeo que era un miertero Crank. Minho cerró los ojos con pesar y realizó su solicitud, los hombres no se negaron, parecían aliviados de no tener que pelear con alguien como él… al menos uno no se resistía.<p>

Minho por su parte no paraba de pensar que no necesitaba ser una carga y que seguramente como Crank no sería muy amigable… después de todo ni estando sano lo era, no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba la imagen de Newt frente a él llorando de nuevo.

Escribió una nota sencilla y dándose la vuelta se marchó con aquellos sujetos de uniforme.

Newt corrió con prisa a la nave, quería contarle a Minho todo lo que habían visto en la ciudad y que Minho riñera a Thomas por ser un completo descuidado… quería que el chico asiático lo rodeara con sus fuertes brazos y respirar ese aroma masculino y poderoso que siempre invadía las pertenencias del chico que amaba con todo su corazón.

Newt deseaba no perder ni un solo momento más, deseaba estar con su novio el mayor tiempo posible… deseaba parar el tiempo para poder conservar a Minho para siempre, envejecer juntos y que un buen día Minho dejara flores en su tumba. Desde que había comenzado a salir con el asiático siempre había preferido pensar que en el peor de los casos moriría primero pues no soportaría perder a su amor.

Lo llamó en gritos cada vez más fuertes, Brenda y Thomas se unieron a la búsqueda y finalmente encontró a Thomas de pie en el centro de una de las habitaciones, con la cabeza agachada mirando sus zapatos y con la cabeza probablemente muy lejos de ahí.

Newt sintió caer sobre su cabeza la sensación de que algo muy malo había pasado, que un terror le subía por los pies hasta el cerebro, avanzó velozmente hasta Thomas y antes de que el castaño pudiera decirle nada le arrebató la hoja de papel de entre las manos.

_"Hey Thomas: cuida del rubio, es bastante zoquete pero es precioso._

_Brenda: no finjamos que me caes bien… pero asegúrate de cuidarlos, no sé qué estupideces pretendan hacer ahora._

_Newt: gracias por todo, en lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor siempre estabas ahí, no llores por mí, estaré bien. No quiero que me busquen… cuida de ti, ya sabes: no mueras._

_-Minho"_

Newt no supo que pensar, miró sus zapatos fijamente hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía verlos ya, una nube de lágrimas le cubría la visión. Sintió las piernas temblarle y antes de que pudiera pensarlo había caído de rodillas al piso frío del Berg.

- _Newt… yo…_ - trató de decir Thomas, quería tener palabras mágicas en la lengua, quería decir algo y que de pronto Newt se levantara con una sonrisa y todo estuviera bien

- _No lo entiendes… ¡ese garlopo me prometió cosas! dijo… dijo que siempre iba a estar ahí para mi, dijo que estaríamos juntos… dijo que sin importar nada iba a cuidarme y que seríamos los dos para siempre. Prometió amarme…_ - chilló Newt mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

- _el siempre va a amarte…_ - atinó a decir Thomas

- _¡pero no está aquí ahora! Tommy… ¡Minho se fue! Cuando… bajamos del Berg me tomó de la mano y la besó, me abrazó, me besó los labios y me hizo prometerle que me cuidaría mientras él no podía hacerlo por mi… y ahora… ya nunca va a estar ¡mi amor se fue! El único ser en la tierra que recuerdo que me amó… nunca volverá_ - dijo Newt y después ya no dijo más pues el llanto convulso le impidió seguir armando frases coherentes.

Thomas trató de pasar saliva con mucha dificultad mientras veía a su amigo llorar así, nunca lo había visto tan mal, nunca había sido tan difícil tragar, ni siquiera en el desierto. Se inclinó un poco y abrazó a Newt tratando de entender pero solo pudo concluir que ni en el más vago de sus desvaríos encontraría el sentimiento tan profundo que Newt sentía. Quizás ni siquiera era comparable con lo que había sentido al ver a Chuck muerto.

* * *

><p>El palacio de los Cranks no era para nada una imagen alentadora, era un lugar sombrío en el que parecía que a la vuelta de la esquina o de cualquier recoveco podría salir un loco apuntando con una botella rota pidiéndote dinero o algo más.<p>

Thomas no pudo evitar ver como andaba Newt por ahí apretando una de sus manos entre la otra y entre esa el papel...esa carta dejada por Minho en que le había dedicado tan pocas letras y ningún "te amo" Thomas supuso que porque el moreno no era muy de cursilerías.

Avanzaron hasta el sitio… más bien el agujero en donde los guardias decían que se encontraba Minho. Newt parecía ahora más frágil que nunca antes, como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse sin más en un millón de piezas.

Caminaron todos en fila detrás de Newt tratando de tener cuidado para no pisar a la gente que dormía a un lado y al otro desmadejada entre las mesas de los salones de bolos, tratando de no pisar algún fluido o algo peor… pronto vieron el enorme griterío, una multitud se reunía en un circulo vitoreando a las personas en medio, quizás una pelea.

Pronto se escuchó un gemido de desánimo por parte de la audiencia, parecía que el favorito iba perdiendo y cuando la cuenta de alguien que seguramente servía como referí llegó a 10 y no hubieron más gritos la multitud comenzó a disolverse mientras se daban unos a otros dinero de apuestas.

Entonces lo vieron.

Minho estaba ahí en medio, de pie en medio de lo que había sido el circulo, con una mejilla y un ojo morado pero muy de pie a diferencia de su masacrado rival, lo vieron recibir una cantidad bárbara de lo que pensaron serían los billetes que usaban en el palacio de los cranks antes de que el chico se fijara en ellos.

- _¿que…? _- gruño Minho intercambiando su mirada entre uno y otro

Thomas casi pudo ver como una ola de vapor subía por el cuerpo de Minho hasta su cabeza en dónde se volvió una nube que le impidió pensar, avanzó con paso firme y con su dedo señaló al castaño, tan acusadoramente que Thomas tuvo que frenar el impulso de encogerse.

- _¡te dije que cuidaras de Newt!_ - exclamó

- _Minho… ¡debemos irnos!_ - exclamó Newt y tomó la mano con la que apuntaba a Thomas para tirar de él. Minho tiró de su mano y se zafó del agarre del rubio que lo volteó a mirar con sus hinchados ojos rojos llenos de desesperación

- _¡yo no voy a ningún lado!_ - les gritó - _Soy un gran peligro para ustedes, no me perdonaría hacerles daño…_ - dijo Minho pasándose una mano por el pelo que se veía más sucio que nunca

Thomas se quedó mudo, eso era sin duda algo que no esperaba de Minho, esperaba un ser más irracional con todo eso de volverse Crank, no alguien que de buenas a primeras estuviera dispuesto a hablar de sus sentimientos y de lo que le pasaba como si en verdad no fuera tan vergonzoso para él. Quiso gritarle que no hablara tonterías pero antes de darse cuenta Newt ya estaba llorando de nuevo y trataba de aferrarse de una de las manos de Minho que lo manoteaba impidiendo que lo sujetara.

- _¡eres un garlopo miertero, Minho! ¡prometiste estar ahí! ¡prometiste estar conmigo!_ - le gritó Newt a todo pulmón sin importarle los hombres y mujeres que aún arreglaban cuentas al fondo del cuarto

- _bueno, tonto shank… hay cosas que prometí y que no serán… tendrás que vivir con ello. Tengo episodios… a veces puedo controlarlo y a veces no… he deshecho ya a 3 tipos a golpes solo porque me miraron mal…_ - dijo Minho y suspiró

- _Minho… te necesitamos, encontraremos una manera, seguramente C.R.U.E.L. tiene algunos sueros experimentales, podríamos probarlos, estoy seguro de que lo resolveríamos…_ - dijo Thomas tratando de ser de utilidad al ver a Newt llorando a todo pulmón

- _¡YA DIJE QUE NO!_ - exclamó Minho y al momento se llevó una mano a la cabeza como si tratara de calmarse a sí mismo - _se realista, shuck-face… hay cosas que pasan y cosas que no. Chuck no va a resucitar, C.R.U.E.L. no se va a rendir nunca y yo no me voy a curar por el toque de un unicornio mágico encantado que secreta la cura… _- gruño el asiático y miró a Newt fijamente, tanto que el rubio dejó de llorar

- _debo… verme terrible_ - dijo Newt tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, moqueo un poco antes de que Minho suspirara y de su bolsillo sacara un paño no muy limpio con el que le limpió la nariz al otro

- _tan feo, una niñita bastante horrenda…_ - dijo Minho sonriendo de lado y Newt sonrió débilmente

- _nunca voy a perdonarte ¿lo sabes, verdad?_ - preguntó Newt

- _lo sé muy bien… nunca dejaré de extrañarte ¿lo sabes, verdad?_ - preguntó Minho

- _lo sé muy bien… nunca dejaré de pensar en ti ¿lo sabes, verdad?_ - siguió el rubio

- _lo sé muy bien… nunca dejaré de amarte… mientras viva_ - dijo Minho y sonrió

Thomas no entendía ahora porque Newt sonreía, no entendió tampoco cuando abrazó a Minho, le dio un beso y hurtó el pañuelo de su bolsillo para irse.

- _entonces ¿solo vamos a dejarlo?_ - preguntó Brenda no entendiendo mientras avanzaban a la salida

- _si, eso haremos porque eso quiere, encontraremos una cura y cuando la tenga voy a volver por él porque sé que va a estar aquí… va a seguir peleando, porque tiene una promesa que cumplir_ - dijo Newt con voz severa - _prometió amarme siempre y lo va a cumplir… así es Minho...así es mi novio._

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tantos años, tantos días y tantas noches que Newt aún se preguntaba si algún día lo iba a aceptar… ahora tenía 25 años, la barba le crecía cada segundo que permanecía sentado sobre esa roca mirando el mar; se había cortado el cabello y sus ojos habían dejado de mostrarse alegres, ahora una pena le pesaba en el alma más que el acero, más que el duro trabajo de paraíso, más que todos los recuerdos… le dolía seguir viviendo.<p>

A veces pensaba que cada suspiro era como un trago amargo y largo de veneno y que uno de esos días de tanto suspirar iba a morirse. Suspiraba por Minho.

Desde ese día en que lo habían dejado en el palacio de los Cranks solo había tenido una vez más noticias del chico. Thomas había visto a su Novio en medio de la carretera comandando un grupo de Cranks, con la mirada más demente que le hubiera visto nunca y sin responder a su nombre, había atacado a Thomas y el castaño tenía una buena cicatriz de mordida en el antebrazo que lo probaba, pero Thomas no lo había matado… solo había huido.

Newt no escuchó eso hasta que cumplió unos 20, no se enfadó ni se entristeció… había perdido a Minho desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, solo le quedaba suspirar por él a cada momento y vivir de sus recuerdos de mejores y más felices momentos.

Bajó la mirada hasta el pañuelo roído y gastado entre su mano derecha, ese pañuelo con que Minho le había limpiado los mocos en aquel momento, ahora la tela estaba tan vieja que se podía ver a través de ella, por no hablar de los muchos agujeros que se le habían hecho. Newt nunca lo dejaba, era su último recuerdo.

Ese día Newt se puso en pie y ató el pañuelo a su muñeca, llevó su mano hasta su corazón y avanzó con paso firme hasta perderse en el mar, había esperado mucho y ahora esperaba que entre las olas y entre la espuma pudiera ver de nuevo la bonita sonrisa que Minho le regalaba, que el asiático le besara la mano con elegancia y que esta vez fuera con él… quizás en la vida siguiente Dios sería más bueno con ellos y los dejara estar juntos otra vez.

* * *

><p>Si lloraron dejen rev… si no lloraron también.<p> 


End file.
